


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by MontyKarl



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Mistletoe, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyKarl/pseuds/MontyKarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard reluctantly helps Mikey with Christmas decor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

Christmas in Jersey was hell on earth. To Gerard Way anyways. Between the complete lack of warmth to having to deal with estranged relatives, it just didn't seem worth the hassle really. Mikey on the other hand, Mikey loved Christmas. Well, at least he acted like it, he always got whatever he wanted as a present too, Gerard normally got socks.

Oh, but Mikey spent all December kissing ass. Helping with cooking and shopping plans, shoveling snow. Gerard just tried to stay hidden in his room covered in layers of blankets sipping ice cold room temperature coffee.

Mikey came in, heading for the utility closet, banging around and stirring up multitudes of dust. He finally walked out carrying a large box and sneezing. "Hey, wanna help with decorations while mom and dad are gone?"

"No."

"Pleaaasee?" Gerard rolled his eyes and looked to the abandoned mug of frozen coffee and decided that he had to go make more of that anyway. He followed his brother up the stairs of the basement, dragging the blanket he refused to part with along the ground.

Mikey sat the box down with a huff and opened it up, he started handing garlands and ornaments and candles to Gerard; who soon had to drop his blanket and start decorating. It was fun for the most part, they used scotch tape to hang things and Mikey kept getting it stuck to his face in odd ways.

Reaching into the box once more Gerard found it completely empty, and smiled at a job well done on his way to the kitchen. Mikey stopped Gerard however by calling him down to the doorway of his room. Gerard looked disdainfully towards the coffee pot, but ended up walking back through the house to Mikey.

"What?" Gerard asked, Mikey handed him something.

"Help me put this up here I can't reach." Gerard was puzzled, what with Mikey being taller than him. He still stood on his tip toes and hooked the fake mistletoe to the nail above the door, not realizing what it was until then.

"Oh hey, it's mislt-Mmhf!" Gerard was pressed back into the door jam, while Mikey pressed his mouth to his brother's. Mikey tasted like hot chocolate and cinnamon. He pulled away all too quickly, turning to leave with a cheery, "Merry Christmas, Gee."


End file.
